1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of parasitic ticks and more specifically to the control of ticks that affect man and domestic animals with certain straight and branched-chain amines.
2. Description of the Art
Currently, the number of pesticides available for tick control is very limited even though there are some pesticides registered with the Environmental Protection Agency for use as tick control agents. Of the registered pesticides, only two are for use on lactating dairy cattle. A disadvantage of the pesticides currently registered for tick control is the short period that they are effective after being applied to the host animal. The six compounds that are available for control of ticks on beef cattle and horses break down rapidly on the hair coat of the animals and provide only short term residual protection even when used as a spray or a dip for whole body treatment. Consequently, reinfestation by ticks occurs within a few days of treatment. This means that the animals would have to be treated on a regularly scheduled basis in order to provide adequate and continuous protection. However, this is not only expensive because of the cost of labor and materials, but it may also be very impractical, if not impossible, because of a lack of available manpower.
Some of the compounds of this invention are also useful in the control of nematodes and other helminths U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,987 and 4,073,939, and in the control of parasitic mites.